We'll be together
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: kim had dissappered for six years. she is now 28 years old. she's in collage in new york. everybody thinks she's died. not wade though. he calls her at school and tells her she needs to go on a mission. but she quit. Ron is in troble. what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

We'll be together.

I would like to note that Kim possible belongs to ©Disney.

________________________________________________

Kim just finished her homework. Then one of her friends from collage went in to her dorm.

"Hey Kim!" Anne said.

"You know your name reminds me of my mother." Kim said.

"Really? Wait you're the daughter of Dr. Ann Possible?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! Kim why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

Kim is upset cause she missies Ron and her family. Then Anne notice a tear coming down her cheek.

"Kim I…I didn't know that…" She started.

"It's fine. I just miss them that's all." Kim said.

Then one of Kimberly's teachers came in.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you have a phone call waiting for you in the office.

"Ok thanks."

"Your welcome."

________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back at Middleton, Ron was on a mission as always. Then his phone went off. Wade was on the phone.

"Uh Wade kind of busy right now." Ron said.

"I know I just wanted…Hang on I have someone on the other line."

"Ok bye."

____________________________________________

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Oh Kim good it's you. I need to ask you a favor."

"Who this?" Kim asked.

"Wade Load."

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Kim said.

"No big. Now about that favor. I need you to go on a mission and…"

"Wade I can't remember? I quit cause I need to work on my studies and everybody thinks I'm died."

"I know but Ron needs help bad. He's down."

"Oh. Then we're is the mission held."

"Draken's layor near your old house in Middleton."

"I'm on my way."

Kim went back to her dorm got her stuff and got into her mission outfit.

"Kim are you going on a mission? I though you quit. You can't go back." Anne said.

"I know that Anne. But Ron's down and I need to go."

"But your family they think your dead."

"I know but…but Ron needs my help. Come along?"

"Ok fine."

"Thanks."

_____________________________________________

At the Possible's house

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible was watching T.V.

And then her husband came rushing to tell her something.

"Anne I think Kimmie-Cub is alive I know it."

James said.

"I do to but she's gone James. I though I told you that I didn't want to talk about this anymore."

"I know but.."

"No buts. Drop it."

"Ok."

Anne is still upset for what happen to Kim about six years ago. Kim had got stabbed in the chest and heart about 17 or even 60 times. But she still though in her heart that she is still alive but where?

_____________________________________________

Kim and her friend Anne was talking about the plan while on the plane to the layor.

"You know what to do right?" Kim asked.

"Yep I do." Anne said.

"You know you look so familiar. You look like Kimberly Ann Possible. The little girl you got stabbed 60 times."

Said agent Du.

"No I don't" Kim said.

"Ok."

_______________________________________________

Back at Dr. D's layor, Ron is getting up and Shego started to attack him. Then outside off of the layor Kim and Anne was climbing outside. Then Dr. D was making a weird face.

"Shego! Who's that?"

Shego and Ron ran to see what it is.

"I know her!" Ron said.

"Who's that other girl?" Shego asked Ron.

" I don't know."

Then Kim Possible and Anne Martin came in.

"Oh my god!" Ron said running over to Kim.

They both hugged.

"Ron. I thought that you though that I was died." Kim said.

"I know but I knew you won't died. Who's that?"

"Oh this is my friend Anne. She from collage."

"Nice to meet you Ron. Kim has told me all about you."

Kim was blushing.

"Kim you mom and dad you have to tell them."

"Ron I can't. They think I'm died. I lied to them Ron."

Kim broke-down into his arms. Anne went out and turned on the Communicator and told Wade what was happing.

"Can I have Kim's address."

"Ok it is 66 circle sq., Middleton R.I."

"Thanks."

______________________________________________

"Well this is it." Anne said to herself.

She was at he door of Kim's house.

She ring the door bell.

"May I help you?" Mr. Dr. James Possible asked.

Anne looked up.

"Are you Kim's father?"

"Yes I am please come in."

"Thanks."

"Is Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible home?"

"Yes she is. Anne please come down."

Anne came down. Her eyes are so red that they are not blue anymore cause she misses Kim.

"Hi. Let me intorduce myself. My name is Anne Martin. Kim's friend."

"Nice to meet you Anne." James said.

"What brings you here?" Anne said.

"It's about…uh sit down please."

They both sat down.

"It's about your daughter."

"Oh no. She's died did anyone tell you?" Anne asked.

"Yes but…."

Then James turned on the T.V. on the news.

"What are you doing James?"

"Something's up Hon."

Anne sat down.

"We have breaking news. We have a news reporter down at Dr. D's layor. We now turn it to Monique for the report."

"Thanks sandy. Well we have it here folks Ron Stoppable stopped Dr. D and Shego and found the love of his life. But she won't talk. Wait they are coming out. OH MY GOD! It's Kimberly Ann Possible one of my best friends! She came back and we all thought that she was died six years ago!"

Kim's parents are in shock.

"And now you know about Kim."

"What their's more look!" James shouted.

"Well Kim does it fell good to be back?"

"Oh Mon. It feels good to be back. I am now 28 years old. I can't wait to see my mom and dad.

"Well that's it folks! Good night!"

James shut off the T.V. and sigh.

"See Anne I told you she was alive."

"I thought that…"

Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Anne said.(Kim's mom.)

She opens the door and she sees someone.

"OH my god! Kimmie-Cub! Her mother yelled.

"It is me mom."

They both hugged and she and her dad also hugged.

"Thanks for everything Anne!" Kim said to her friend.

"No big. Kim you're my best friend." Anne said.

"Anne would you like to become part of are family?" Anne said.

"OK. I would love to."

________________________________________________

So that's it! Anne Martin is now Anne Timoty Possible!

Please read and review! Check out my other stories!

1.)A terrible day/Great day

2.)A day that now one would forget.

Thank you

KimberlyAnnPossible4


	2. Chapter 2Anne is Alive!

Kim possible belongs to ©Disney.

_________________________________________

Chapter 2- Anne is alive.

___________________________________________

Dr. Anne Possible was at the front desk. Anne does miss her daughter. But she's probably somewhere. When she was thinking the doctors brought in someone on the strecher. Then Ron was behind her.

"We have a paintent that got shot in the chest by her father." Said one of the doctors.

"Ok. What's her name?" Anne said.

"Kimberly Anne Possible. She lost her mother at the age of 5." Ron said.

Anne was on shock cause that her daughter.

"You alright Anne?" Asked one of the doctors.

"Yeah. Take her to the E.R. I'll talk to.. What's your name?" Anne asked.

"Ron Stoppable."

"Hi. Ron my name is Dr. Anne Possible."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Possible."

"So…Ron. How long have you known Kim?"

"I knew her for 3 years. We're dating."

"Hey are you…"

"Kimmie's mom? Yes I am."

"But how?"

"Ron sit down I have a story."

So Ron sat down.

"It all began on a summer we're Kimmie-Cub was going to pre-k.

Flash back.

"Anne do you have Kimmie-Cub ready Yet?" asked James.

"Yeah almost." Anne shouted from her bedroom.

"Mom, I don't wanna go." Kim said.

"Ok."

So Anne and James dropped of Kim.

"James was getting mad cause we we're talking about money." Anne said.

So James wanted to kill me. I asked this Draken fellow to make a clone for me so he made one for me. So once we we're about to hit, I jumped out and ran. He never found me. But he school knew and told her. She was so upset. She never saw me again. But this day, It's like a gift.

End flash back.


End file.
